Theres always
by gossipgirlandthsotpfan
Summary: Blair left Chuck and the UES giving them no reason and warning. But now she's back, but why? N/V S/D C/OC C/B B/OC J/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gossip Girl, which means I don't own some/most of the characters and locations used in the story.

Prologue and Chapter 1

Prologue

The cold November air bit at Blair's skin as she crept out of The Palace at dawn. In her whole life she could never have imagined New York to be so still and lifeless, as though it knew it was her time to go. She had to leave now, there was no better time.

Her relationship with Chuck was amazing, and she didn't want to leave, but she had to. Her mother had agreed to call up her father and work something out with him. If she continued to stay, Chuck would never forgive her, not to mention how it would look on her reputation. Blair stopped at the end of the sidewalk; she took a final glance around the scenery behind her, and got into the cab.

15 Years Later

"Can you believe it, fifteen years since we graduated from Constance?" Serena said to Dan as they entered the main doors of Constance that was decorated for their reunion.

"Yea well, I still can't believe that they chose to have it in the middle of December with Christmas just a week away" said Dan as he shook the snowflakes off of his hat.

"So, what's the problem with it? I honestly think Constance looks way better in the snow" Serena replied. Dan didn't comment but opened the grand doors for her.

"Serena, Dan, over here!" Vanessa yells as she and Nate wave to them.

"You guys left the kids at home too?" asked Nate.

"Yea, it would go way past their bedtimes, we had problems finding a sitter though, so we left them with Jenny" said Dan and took a seat next to Serena.

"Almost everyone is here, accept for Chuck and -" Nate was cut off by Serena.

"Chuck was stuck in traffic but he's coming either way" responded Serena. Serena was determined not to talk about Blair today, at least not in front of everyone. The rumours had spread right after she left, since her mother had also gone it was mostly how the Waldorf's would be living in poverty somewhere, there were also rumours about Blair getting pregnant, which Serena thought was just as unlikely since Blair and chuck had only been together a month before she left. Serena lost her train of thought as an older version of Headmistress Queller took the stage.

"Today we are gathered here to celebrate the reunion of the class of 2009" she paused and everyone clapped. "In fifteen years you have all accomplished great things that make this school very proud to say that you were once here. Time has passed and some may have left the country, but most of you are back tonight, so let's begin."

Chuck entered the school half way through the party with his current wife, looking for his friends. Coming back to Constance, Chuck never thought he would be here with another woman, in fact the only woman he planned on being here with left him a month after they got back together. He knew that Blair would have loved this, and although she may have not been on his arm, but she would have been on someone else's. Chuck had to move on, he waited and waited, but she never came back. He was fully aware that she was somewhere in France and had his best PI after her, but there was no luck, it was as though Blair Waldorf never existed. He saw Nate, Dan, Serena and even Vanessa having that same sullen look on their faces as he approached the table.

"So Chuck how was Thailand?" Nate asked trying to start some conversation from the unusually quiet group.

"Business as usual, thinking of expanding" Chuck replied in a monotone voice. He knew what was on everyone's mind. They had all envisioned a certain someone else being there as well, possibly on his arms.

"So Dan, you're going to start teaching…here…" said Vanessa trying to think about something else.

"Yea, I didn't have anything else to do, and when Queller asked me, I didn't have an excuse, so I'm back" said Dan.

"Now where are we going to leave our kids?" asked Nate.

"No, whose going to teach them to ride the subway?" said Vanessa jokingly.

"Hey, they all loved those rides!" laughed Serena. They spent the night trying to avoid any conversations of the past, and hid the awkward moments.

_____________________________________________________________________________________MEANWHILE…..

Blair, Chanel bags and all stood in the elevator, waiting for the doors to open. She was not entirely sure why she came back, but something told her to, and that wasn't a good sign. Blair left Manhattan with the intention to never come back as long as he was here, she knew he of all people wouldn't leave; this was the place they grew up. But Blair came back because she was certain that she gave him enough time to move on, and so that no one could remember all the details. The doors finally opened, and she knew that she was finally home.

"DOROTA!" Blair screamed.

"Miss Blair, Miss Blair, your back home!" said Dorota as she ran to hug Blair. "I always knew that you would come back miss, everything is just how you like it, and I changed the master bedroom and everything!" Blair smiled, she was truly home.

"Well there's a few changes that I need to make, especially since I've been gone 15 years" said Blair.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gossip Girl, which means I don't own some/most of the characters and locations used in the story.

Chapter 2

Constance still looked like Constance, no matter what year it was. Dan remembered the hard bricks that he and Serena used to make out on, years of tradition. He sighed. Some things never change, including the type of students that go to the school. Dan noticed the current monarchy talking their seats on the steps of the Met, not letting any lower person sit anywhere near there. He wondered if gossip girl was still around, letting everyone know everything. Oh those were the days, he thought to himself. Dan entered his English class room, the only place where he actually listened to the teacher.

The bell rang and Dan braced himself. He could hear the sounds of expensive Armani and Jimmy Choo shoes walking down the halls, he shuddered. The door creaked open and the students entered the classroom. Dan cleared his throat and spoke, hoping to get some attention. "hey, welcome back students, I'm your new English teacher Mr. Humphrey (he wrote it on the board), I may be new to teaching, but I am certainly not new to Constance." Dan turned around to see Headmistress Queller staring at him, with another student standing next to her.

"Mr. Humphrey and class, we have a new student this year, Audrey Kline, please welcome her in true Constance fashion," Queller focused on a group of girls sitting at the back smirking. "And good luck to you Mr. Humphrey." Said Queller as she turned and left. Dan stared at the girl, she had dark brown hair, green eyes and pale skin. She reminded him of Blair, but that was impossible, they hadn't seen or heard from Blair since they graduated. Dan looked down at his class list and called out the names to check if everyone was present.

"This year we will be studying Shakespeare, Margaret Atwood, Edgar Allen Poe, and some short stories, I would like to begin with Shakespeare's and Romeo and Juliet." Dan went on, and the class listened, well most of them did. By the end of the class Dan handed assigned them to read Acts 1-3 and some questions based on the act. The rest of the day was kind of boring for Dan, watching his 1 year old and 3 year old was far more interesting than a bunch of teenagers who weren't even paying attention to him.

Dan left Constance that day thinking about Blair, what if she was back? What if Audrey was hers? And who the hell was Kline? Though it did ring a bell… Dan rode the subway all the way back to Brooklyn. He knocked on the door of his apartment and heard his son charge his way towards the door to open it, he heard deeper footsteps, which were probably Serena's behind him.

"Who is it?" the boy asked.

"It's daad" Dan cooed. Serena opened the door, as his son hugged him. Serena kissed his cheek and followed him inside. "So, how was your day big boy?" Dan asked his son, who had finally let go.

"It was great, mommy took us to the paak and we had ice kream, and Will and Auntie Vanessa came along too!" said the boy excitedly.

"And What about you princess," said Dan as he took his daughter from Serena.

"Well she's been having a great day, only 5 diaper changes so far!" laughed Serena. The baby cooed at him."So, how was your day, any new gossip girl secrets to dish on?" asked Serena.

"Umm, no, but" Dan wasn't sure to tell Serena about Audrey, especially since he wasn't sure about Audrey himself. Serena looked at him as she cut the potatoes. "Well there's this girl, she is fifteen and in my English class, and she looks a lot like Blair" Serena stopped.

"Your joking Dan, there's no way" said Serena angrily.

"I wouldn't have told you if I thought differently." Said Dan.

"It just can't be, I … need to see her" said Serena still shocked.

"Sure, you and the kids can come with me tomorrow," said Dan.

"But you're sure, it's just that Dan, you haven't known Blair as long as I've known her…" whispered Serena.

"It's Kinda hard to forget the Queen B, that schemed against my little sister" laughed Dan. "Should we tell the others, I mean, I know I'm not sure, but just give them a warning?"

"Maybe we should hold out on telling Chuck, till we're sure" Serena reassured herself. Serena called up Nate and Vanessa.

_____________________________________________________________________________________Meanwhile

Audrey opened the door and saw her mom sitting in the office. "Hey mom!" said Audrey.

"Audrey!" said Blair running to hug her. "How was your day?"

"It was good, Constance was just how you said it would be, the Queen and her monarchy sitting on the steps of the Met, bullying every girl in their path, thought the teachers changed" Audrey sighed and dropped her bag on one of the antique chairs.

"Some things never change hun," said Blair. "meet anyone interesting?"

"Nope, just the same old people" said Audrey. "Well I'm going to do the homework that my English teacher assigned us, its Romeo and Juliet, so it'll be easy, when's dad coming back?"

"Soon" Blair grinned. Audrey got up and left. "Can you check up on your brother please?" Blair asked.

"Yea sure mom," Said Audrey. Blair watched her daughter leave, she was so proud of her. Audrey wasn't like her or her father when they were her age. Well not that she knew of, how many times had she told Eleanor about her parties? But Blair was sure that the relationship between her daughter and herself was stronger than her mother's and herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gossip Girl, which means I don't own some/most of the characters and locations used in the story.

Chapter 4

Everyone on the Upper East Side was genuinely shocked and surprised when Queen Blair left. Even Gossip Girl was caught off guard by the departure. Even she couldn't find a scoop, neither could Chuck's PI. They searched for ten years, they waited for a reason, but she never came. It was like the Blair Waldorf they knew had just disappeared. Their efforts to get to Eleanor were wasted; she never got back to them. Serena wondered what could possibly be the reason for Blair's surprise arrival, she found herself involved in a plot that was very Blair Waldorf esque. Serena, Dan, Vanessa and Nate had dropped of the kids with Lily and had taken to the streets of Manhattan. Serena felt her heart beat quicken as they approached Constance.

"Wait!" said Vanessa, they all turned around to look at her. "Isn't this where we get into position, or at least revise our plan?"

"Oh," said Serena "Your right, I've just been so caught up in this." They crossed the street and sat at a park bench.

"I should leave, just in case there's any students' waiting for me" said Dan. Dan kissed Serena and hurried off into the school.

"So we just wait for her until a limo comes?" asked Vanessa.

"Not just any limo, it's a Waldorf limo, they are easy to spot," whispered Nate. Vanessa craned her neck around and surveyed the park.

"Guys…" said Vanessa.

"What" whispered Serena and Nate.

"Put on your glasses and turn 65 degrees to your right" said Vanessa as she stood up and walked away. The plan was, that if they spotted the girl, they would 'act natural' and spread out.

Serena could not believe her eyes, there was a girl, no older than fifteen, that looked exactly like Blair, walking alongside Dorota. Serena waited till the two of them got closer.

"Why doesn't mom come and see me off to school, she used to do that back home, and she even went to this school before" said Audrey.

Serena noticed the British accent in Audrey's voice, she could see Nate walking a few meters behind them.

"Well Ms. Audrey, Mrs. Blair has a lot of memories from here that she would like to keep secret," said Dorota.

"Why won't she talk about them, she's told me everything else, including things about daddy?" asked Audrey.

"That's just the way Miss Blair's been for a long, long time "said Dorota.

"we're here. Thanks Dorota" said Audrey and hugged Dorota.

"Goodbye Ms. Audrey, have a good day!" said Dorota. She waived at the little girl and left.

Serena met up with Nate and Vanessa back at the park bench. "She looks a lot like Blair, but has a much more calmer personality" said Serena. Vanessa and Nate nodded. "She was born in England, that's for sure."

"Well, where do we go from here?" asked Nate.

"The place that Blair loves the most I guess…" said Serena.

"You think she'll actually be there?" asked Vanessa.

"We'll wait and see" said Serena.

"Dorota you're back!" said Bair as she watched the nanny walk in.

"Ms. Audrey reached there on time, and in perfect condition Mrs." Replied Dorota.

"Well I'm going to go to the park, and feed some ducks," said Blair, and grabbed a pack of sliced bread.

"Do you need me to come with you?" asked Dorota.

"Ummm, no, I'll be fine" said Blair as she neared the door.

"Alright, bye Miss Blair" said Dorota.

Blair entered the streets of the Upper East Side, confident as she was once before. This was truly her home, and no matter what her mother and her husband tried to tell her, it was where she belonged. Central Park was no far from the house; Blair loved the feeling of the cool breeze it gave during the fall. She sat on the bench, closest to the pond and sighed. If only life could be like this, she thought to herself, just beautiful and steady.

Serena could recognize those dark brown curls anywhere. She had wanted to talk to her best friend, ask her why she left, well she already knew why. Serena, Nate and Vanessa approached Blair slowly and quietly. Serena tapped Blair on her shoulder.

"Yes" Blair turned her head around, and then her face was full in shock. "I knew this would happen eventually."

"it's really her" Nate said quietly.

"Well who the hell else would I be?" said Blair.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the main characters accept for the names of the character's children.

The trio decided to leave Blair, it was something that they had to do in order for Blair to reach out to them. Serena, Vanessa and Nate waited outside the school till lunch time for Dan to come. Right when the bell rang Audrey came outside with some of the other high society kids her age, and she was already the leader of the pack. That didn't surprise Serena , Blair had to have passed this gene to her daughter.

"DAN" Serena shrieked, she waved her hand in the air, perfectly aware that Dan could not miss the tall blonde. Serena kissed Dan's forehead and held his arm.

"So did you guys talk to her?" asked Dan as they made their way back to the subway.

"Um yes and no" said Serena twirling her hair. They got into a not so surprisingly empty subway car and rode back to Brooklyn.

"What Serena means... is that we did talk to Blair..... just not about....everything" said Nate.

"we're gonna have to tell Chuck eventually" said Dan.

"Theres no way we could tell him, he just got over her a few years ago, he's happy, he has a family that includes a wonderful wife. We could not just ruin it for him by saying that Bl-" Vanessa could'nt complete what she was about to say as Chuck was standing right in front of them.

"Hey Chuck" said Nate nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"Well Nathaniel im picking up the kids, it's my turn for carpool duty this week" said Chuck.

"It is, well its OK, see we're here, you don't have to bother about it" Vanessa hurried trying not to draw attention to herself.

"Yes I can see that, but might I ask all of you, why wasn't I invited to play hooky from work?" asked Chuck trying to break them.

"Um well Dan actually went to work today... and I had to take the day off to um look for new fabric for the new bedroom curtains... and Vanessa wanted to help, and Nate got off early from work" said Serena calmly. Chuck stared at her, and then looked at Dan.

"Now Daniel, I know that you're just itching to tell me something" said Chuck trying to make eye contact Vanessa who was obviously trying to look away.

"That's all there is to it Chuck, its all what Serena said" said Vanessa still not making eye contact.

RING

"Saved by the bell Archibald" said Chuck slyly.

"MOM, DAD YOU'RE HEAR!" said a little blonde boy waving his hand furiously, and came charging towards Dan.

"He reminds me an awful lot like another blonde that I know" whispered Dan to Serena.

"HAHA very funny, but it's into the Vander Woodsen genes" said Serena. "We'll see you guys whenever, I'll call you later about that _brownie recipe_ later" Serena winked at Vanessa.

"I still feel like I'm missing something" said Chuck. Dan turned around and bumped into none other than Audrey.

"Hey Mr. Humphrey, funny seeing you here" said Audrey. Dan looked at her, and then saw her holding a little boy's hand.

"Yea I'm just here with my wife to pick up my son" said Dan nervously.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Humphrey" said Audrey and shook Serena's hand. "Mr. Humphrey is an amazing English teacher".

"So, you mum sent you to pick up your little brother?" asked Serena politely.

"Well she's here, she actually never wanted to get out of the limo, something about her upcoming fall line" said Audrey.

"Well I would love to meet your parents someday" said Dan.

"Thanks Mr. Humphrey I'll pass the message on to my mother" said Audrey. She turned around and stared at the limo, "I should get going before my mother gets upset, I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Humphrey." Serena and Dan waved goodbye to the girl and turned back around.

"She is so like Blair" said Serena.

"Well... only a little" responded Dan.

"She is sooo trying to sweeten up to you" said Serena giggling.

"Well she doesn't need to, she's the only one that actually pays attention in class and looks like she's learning something new everyday" said Dan.

"I wonder if Blair married an actor" said Serena.

'Whatever" said Dan.

"Mommy cwan I open the dwoor?" asked the little boy.

"Sure" Serena handed the keys and lifted the little boy so he could reach the key hole and open the door. "I'll call my mom and ask her to drop off Heidi". Serena rushed to the phone and called her mother. The doorbell rang within minutes, and there stood Lilly Vander Woodsen – Bass with her husband and the 2 year old.

"Hey Mom, hey Bart' said Serena and let in the couple.

"Hi Serena, shouldn't you be on Maternity leave by now, you are 8 months pregnant"

"Common mom you know how I get"

"Please don't remind me Serena, I can still memorize each and every single Bendel's isle" said Lily shuddering at the thought. "You two wont guess who I saw today at Bendel's"

"Another celebrity?" asked Serena.

"No, you best friend Blair!" exclaimed Lily. Serena froze, so that's what shes doing.

"Have you told Chuck?" asked Serena.

'No I haven't told Charles yet, he's been so busy with the company lately" said Lily.

"Charles has also just got over that girl, so there's no point in telling him, it would just ruin him" said Bart sternly.

"But he deserves to know" Dan stood up and answered.

"Whatever Charles doesn't know won't hurt him" said Lily. Dan stared at them in outrage.

Audrey opened the door and watched her little brother run into her father. It took a while for Blair to realize who her son was running towards.

"Honey, your home!" said Blair.

In his deep baritone voice her husband resounded "I couldn't stay away from my family for that long, so I came home as fast as I could".

"Well it's good to have you back dad" said Audrey.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the main characters accept for the names of the character's children.

Dan knew that although Chuck and himself had differences from the past, something had changed since they became in-laws. He desperately needed to tell Chuck before he found out the wrong way, but he knew better than to go against Lily's judgement, she wouldn't have agreed if she hadn't thought this out fully.

Dan woke up the next morning, Serena and the kids were still asleep. He decided to just leave the brownstone townhouse, and clear his head. Should he do the right thing and tell Chuck? Dan took the subway down to Manhattan with his Ipod in his ears trying not to think about the current dilemma. Weaving his way through the Manhattan crowd Dan found his favourite coffee and bagel shop five blocks away from the school. He checked his watch, it was only 7:15 and his day began at 10 since he had no period 1 class. He stood in line and ordered his favourite cream cheese bagel with coffee, at the coffee table he accidently bumped into a short lady at the booth.

"Oh, I'm extremely sorry, I know how much people need caffeine, especially early in the morning, how about I buy you one?" said Dan not looking up as yet.

"You better, Humphrey" said the woman. Dan looked up, and he instantly knew who she was. It was none other than Blair Waldorf, the same person that made half of his years at Constance miserable.

"Blair, what a pleasant surprise" said Dan. "Of course I'm still going to buy you that coffee, just take a seat, French vanilla?" asked Dan.

"No – English toffee" she said with a smirk. Dan bought her a new coffee and sat across her at the table.

"So in fifteen years, that's three major changes" said Dan.

"Fifteen years is a long time Dan, and you can't base them on a change of coffee flavour" said Blair.

"You weren't a religious coffee drinker back then"

"Well with the stresses of motherhood, you need some cooling, I bet Serena's a constant coffee drinker as well?"

"Well actually now she's being limited to a mere 2 cups per day, since she's pregnant"

"Wow, another Vander Woodsen – Humphrey to the bunch"

"Yep, so are you still a Waldorf or changed to Kilne?" asked Dan.

"I'm both"

"What, well there's no rich Kline's in Manhattan, and i think in the world, although that would be a stretch, wouldn't it?"

"I adopted my mother's last name after I ran away"

"Oh, where did you go?"

"England, I knew that if I went back to France, Chuck would easily –"

"So Audrey isint Chuck's "

"Of course not!"

"He looked for you, for two years, he even went with the PI, the PI is still on your case"

"Did he give up?"

"Well not really, he moved on if that's what you mean"

"That's good"

"But your back, everyone knows except for him" Dan tried to guilt Blair.

"I wondered why he wasn't there yesterday at the ambush"

"You can't act as though what happened between you guys never existed"

"You're not me Dan, do you still think he's going to want me after he finds out about Audrey, Chuck can put it together"

"Come on Blair,"

"Come on what, you know how he would just drop me, leave me like I never mattered"

"So, that's what you did to him, you left him, we had to pick up those pieces!"

"I had a child, Serena would have done the same!" said Blair, furiously she got up and left. Dan knew better than to go and find her. Instead he left himself to ponder, would Serena so the same?

Blair ran as far as her Coach shoes led her. Dan was right on every part, she thought. Chuck Probably did miss her, and how much she longed to be with him, to touch him, she hadn't been that satisfied since the limo. Blair smiled as she recalled the memory. Blair hailed a cab, she knew where she had to go, the place where no one would find her. Blair got into the cab.

"Where to mam?" asked the cab driver.

"Central Park" she quivered. She watched the city as it rolled by her window; this was how she liked Manhattan the best. Covered in the early morning fog, just a few commuters' on the street just waiting for the busy city to come back to life.

"Here we are mam" said the Cab driver. Blair pulled out a Thirty and paid the cab driver. "Have a good day" he nodded and drove off.

Blair loved Central Park, more than anyone else knew. It was the place where she took her first steps, ate her first and last hot dog, the place where she kicked her first soccer ball, the first place where she came after she found out that she was pregnant. Everything for Blair, began and ended here. She always liked to think that her future marriage to none other than Chuck Bass would have taken place here, among the luscious green lawns that extended for as far as the eye could see. She could still picture it in her head, she would be wearing the perfect Vera Wang wedding gown, walking along side her father, who would probably be whispering something funny to her as they made their way down the aisle. Serena and the other brides' mades would be waiting there for her with a smile on their faces. Once they reached the white gazebo, Chuck would be standing there, I can read his eyes, they were dying for the honeymoon to begin, and I wouldn't complain. That dream was now purely unattainable.

Serena woke up that morning; Dan was not at her side. She lugged her pregnant self from the bead, brushed her teeth, changed her clothes, and went to wake up her kids. She was never the breakfast maker, which was more Dan's job, but now since he works and Serena being 8 months pregnant, the maid Elena would look after most of the issues. Serena and Dan always believed that other than the immediate family members and friends, no one else should take care of their kids. That dream changed when you have a four year old boy and a two year old little girl.

"Miss Humphery, what would you want for breakfast?" asked Elena in a thick Russian accent.

"Umm eggs would be fine" said Serena. She always felt awkward having Elena making her breakfast, Elena was an amazing cook there was no doubt about that, it just needed some getting used to. Elena always reminded her of Dorota, Blair's nanny and the bond they had. Blair was probably closer with Dorota than with either of her parents or friends. Serena shook her head violently. No that's not going to happen.


End file.
